Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrying case, particularly a carrying case for storing items in a work environment.
Related Art
In a work environment in which the actual workplace changes and/or where multiple people use the same workplace such as, for example, offices, schools, workshops, field service, etc., it has proven advantageous for each worker to keep their personal work materials (e.g. notebook, documents, office materials, tools, etc.) in their own storage unit, to take that unit with them to their respective workplace as well as to be able to put it away and preferably lock it up when not in use. In that context, both larger storage units such as rolling containers, etc., as well as smaller storage units such as carrying cases, etc., can be employed.